Bhutan
Bhutan, pronounced and written as Bhutan, officially the Kingdom of Bhutan, is a country in Asia in the Himalayas sandwiched between China ( Tibet ) and India . The southern part of Bhutan is on the Indian subcontinent . The local name of the country, Druk Yul, meaning the land of the Press ( dragon ). Another name that give the inhabitants of their own country Druk tsendhen which means the land of the thunder dragon. Thunder is said that the roar of the Chinese dragons . Content * 1 History * 2 Demographics ** 2.1 Population ** 2.2 Religion ** 2.3 Language * 3 Administrative divisions * 4 Geography ** 4.1 Cities ** 4.2 Climate * 5 Sights * 6 Culture * 7 Economy ** 7.1 Tourism * 8 Politics ** 8.1 Head of State ** 8.2 Government ** 8.3 Internal political problems ** 8.4 External political problems ** 8.5 Gross national happiness * 9 Sports * 10 Smoking * 11 Traffic and transport History Little is known about the early history. Archaeological research indicates that as early as 2000 BC. settlements occurred in Bhutan. Until the early inhabitants were the Monpa. Bhutan came in the 7th century AD. in the Buddhist influence from Tibet. The legend says that the Tibetan king and conqueror Songtsen Gampo was thwarted by a huge female demon , who had to lie down on a large area. The king decided on every major joint of the demon to build a Buddhist temple, including two in Bhutan, the Kyichu Lhakhang in Paro valley and Jambey Lhakhang in Bumthang valley. This demon was defused. A century later, around 750, came Padmasambhava (Guru Rinpoche or "Precious Master") to Bhutan. Guru Rinpoche is the most important person in the history of Bhutan. He is by the Bhutanese venerated as a saint because he finally Buddhism brought to Bhutan. He did so by across the country to subdue the local spirits to Buddhism. In the Bumthang valley, in Jakar , he lured with magic a demon from his cave, turned himself into a Garuda convert and subdued the demon by his claws into the demon. At this place was built later a major temple, the Kurjey Lhakhang . By his actions Buddhism quickly became popular in the country. Throughout Bhutan one arrives at temples, where a footstep or her Guru Rinpoche is preserved. Legend has it that Guru Rinpoche on the back of a tiger landed on a mountain in the Paro valley.That place is now the Tiger Nest Monastery built. Bhutan was at that time and long afterwards a fragmented country where the local princes ran the show. In 1616 the abbot of the fled Ralung Monastery monastery inTibet to Bhutan, after a religious conflict. Because of its great religious authority was this Ngawang Namgyal to unite in Bhutan is completely under his leadership. He gave the country the name "Druk Yul" means the country of the Press (dragon). He became the first Shabdrung , ruler of Bhutan. Throughout the country, he dzongsmonastery fortresses, build. Those are big walled offices, which were used as administrative center and a temple. Now the dzongs major attractions in Bhutan. In his time there were military attacks from Tibet, but the Shabdrung they all managed to repel. In 1651, the Shabdrung died; his remains are in the dzong in Punakha . After that fragmented the country and regularly fight broke out between different Dzongs. Over time proved Tongsa the strongest. In 1907 the late penlop of Tongsa,Ugyen Wangchuck , crowned King. At that time the area from India under British influence came. In 1910 Bhutan became a British protectorate in which the United Kingdom foreign policy provisions, but abstained from interference in domestic affairs. After India's independence in 1947 Bhutan was in 1949 , in turn, independent India. The current monarchy like those in1907 founded, operates a policy which can only remain the original Bhutanese in Bhutan. Approximately 100,000 Nepalis and Indians have fled to neighboring countries. Demographics Population The majority of the population lives in the central highlands. About half of the population is indigenous Bhutanese, the Ngalop , which are related to Tibetan groups. Other major groups are the Lhotshampa from Nepal and Sharchop from Assam . Then in 1971, Bhutan became a member of the United Nations, the population was estimated at around 1 million. With an estimated growth of 2-3% per year that came out about 2 million in 2000. A national census in 2005 the population was 672 425, however. Religion The Vajrayana (Tantric Buddhism) is the state religion of Bhutan. Together with the Mahayana is the professed by about two-thirds of the population. The other major religion is Hinduism which is professed by about a third of the population. Although Bhutan has a state religion, other religions are accepted and not prosecuted. Publicly profess a non-Buddhist religion is not accepted: church services should be held behind closed doors and the construction of non-Buddhist religious centers difficult. Article 3 of the Bhutanese constitution states that the king of Bhutan all protects religions. In the 17th century were Jesuits in the country active in education, assistance and Christianization . Failed to spread Christianity in Bhutan them. Nowadays there are a small 7,000 Christians, less than one percent of the total population. Language The official language is Dzongkha , but in different parts of the country are also other languages and dialects spoken, some with only a few speakers. Administrative divisions Bhutan is divided into 20 districts, the Dzongkhag : Bumthang , Chukha , Dagana , Gasa , Haa , Lhuntse , Mongar , Paro , Pemagatshel , Punakha , Samdrup Jongkhar , Samtse , Sarpang , Thimphu , Trashigang , Trashiyangtse , Trongsa , Tsirang , Wangdue Phodrang , Zhemgang Geography Bhutan is very mountainous and landlocked. The country is located in the eastern part of the Himalayas. In northern Bhutan reach the mountain peaks above 7000 meters . As the highest mountain in Bhutan is oftenKula Kangri called (7553 meters), but it is also alleged that this mountain is in Tibet. Further south is Gangkhar Puensum , the highest unclimbed mountain in the world. The height of Gangkhar Puensum is estimated to be 7570 meters. If that estimate is correct, Kula Kangri is anyway not the highest mountain in Bhutan. Checking the height is problematic since climbing mountains in Bhutan since 2003 is forbidden for religious reasons. Climbing mountains of 6000 meters and above was banned in 1994. The southern part of the country is lower and has some fertile, densely forested valleys where rivers flow in the Brahmaputra flow into India. Cities Thimphu seen from Bhuddha Point Thimphu is the capital. The 10 largest cities are: * Thimphu - 62,500 inhabitants * Phuntsholing - 60,400 inhabitants * Punakha - 21,500 inhabitants * Samdrup Jongkhar - 13,800 inhabitants * Geylegphug - 6700 people * Paro - 4400 inhabitants * Tashigang - 4400 inhabitants * Wangdiphodrang - 3300 inhabitants * Taga Dzong - 3100 people * Trongsa - 2300 inhabitants See also the list of cities in Bhutan . Climate Because of the geography of the country Bhutan has many climate zones, a high mountain climate in the mountains to tropical in the south. Kurjey Lhakhang -tempel in Bumthangvallei Sights * Kurjey Lhakhang temple * Taktshang Culture The national anthem is the Druk tsendhen . Economy Agriculture in Bhutan Bhutan is one of the poorest and least developed countries in the world. According to the Development of the United Nations living in Bhutan 26.2% of the population of less than 1.25 US dollars a day. The CIA World Factbook estimates that under the 2003 31.7% of the population poverty line lived. The economy is largely based on agriculture. More than 90% of the population depends for its livelihood depends on agriculture. Except forestry and cottage industries, there is virtually no industry in Bhutan. The country has a great potential for the construction of dams for the generation of electricity . The largest dam in Bhutan provides the country $ 25 million per year on condition that this electricity is exported to neighboring India. This export led in 2011 to a growth of 10 percent and in 2012 an additional 7.5 percent. There are plans to build more dams to further increase the export of electricity, but these projects can only be performed if they meet the sustainable environmental requirements that maintain the king and the government to protect nature in Bhutan. Bhutan is a country where the preservation of cultural values and the protection of nature play a major role. In 1990, the 'Paroresolutie' was adopted. This resolution means that the government wants to develop sustainably with respect for the environment and culture. This means that every company must take into account the impact of its development on nature. In 1985, the Government adopted the National Forest Policy (national forest policy). This policy establishes rules for the felling of trees: for every tree felled a tree must be replanted there. The policy has meant that now 60% of Bhutan consists of wooded area. Because of the many mountain ranges, the creation of infrastructure in the country, including roads, very difficult and costly. Most development projects in the country, such as the construction of roads, often rely oncontract workers from India. India is also the main trading partner of Bhutan. The currency of Bhutan, the ngultrum , is interchangeable with the Indian rupee. There is development assistance given to Bhutan by several organizations to promote education and other projects. To this are well placed restrictions because the government wants to protect the traditional culture. Tourism To avoid western mass tourism, the price of a trip to Bhutan for Western tourists kept artificially high. A Western visitor can only get a visa if he or she booked the trip with a travel agency recognized by the Bhutanese government. Furthermore, it is mandatory to take a guide. It will cost around US $ 250 per day, hotel, guide and driver included. The government is working on a reform of this system and it looks like that will be used different rates in the future - depending on the level of accommodation and the like. Politics Bhutan since the elections of March 24 2008, a parliamentary democracy. The constitution provides for a parliament with two chambers. The lower house, the National Assembly consists of 47 members. The largest party, the Press Phensun Tshogpa, occupies 44 seats. The king is both head of state and head of government. Head of State The head of state is the king of Bhutan or Druk Gyalpo Jigme Khesar Namgyel Wangchuck . The King of Bhutan came to power in 2006 when his father abdicated, a year earlier than planned. Jigme Singye Wangchuck was already 33 years in power before he abdicated in favor of his son. He has announced his departure that the parliament of Bhutan will be elected by the people in 2008. The title of king is hereditary and in the constitution the king will remain. A two-thirds majority in parliament can remove the king. Government The Government of Bhutan consists of the Council of Ministers, Lhengye Shuntsog, which since 1998 has taken over the legislative power of the king. Candidates for the Council of Ministers elected by the National Assembly on the recommendation of the king, and they serve a term of 6 years. The Chairman of the Council of Ministers, the Prime Minister . Internal political problems About 100,000 ethnic Nepalese Bhutanese currently live in refugee camps in eastern Nepal. Several new laws in connection with obtaining the Bhutanese nationality make it since the 70's increasingly difficult for ethnic Nepalese Bhutanese to be Bhutanese nationals. A census organized by the government in 1988 - which was carried out only in the south of Bhutan - has shown, according to the government that in this part of the country a lot of illegals living. The documentation to submit were asked the population, was very difficult to obtain, and critics also believe that the new rules are unreasonable. At the same time the government throughout Bhutan has introduced a 'One Nation One People "policy. Who finds it necessary that the country has its own national identity. Since Bhutan is populated by several large ethnic groups, this policy caused a lot of problems in the country. Especially in southern Bhutan has this regime, along with the strict citizenship rights, has led to many problems. The ethnic Nepalese population feels discriminated against, and this has led to a large number of refugees. Nepalese and Bhutanese authorities are determined to resolve this issue bilaterally, without preliminary results. External political problems The border between China and Bhutan is closed and there are no formal diplomatic relations between the two countries. Bhutanese Foreign policy is therefore almost entirely focused on India. The relationship between China and Bhutan is tense, as both countries claim each border region, which is 269 square kilometers in total. In 1998 the two countries signed a treaty to prevent further escalation.Recently, the construction of new roads by China in the disputed territories, however, led to new tensions. Gross national happiness Gross national happiness is a by King Jigme Singye Wangchuck articulated system of thought which the prosperity not only described in a society in economic terms ( gross national product ), but also in terms of happiness and mental and social development. Sports An archery competition in Bhutan The national sport in Bhutan is archery. In many towns and cities are regularly held competitions. Bhutan also has a national football team. In 2002 it was on the penultimate place (202nd) of country teams. On June 30 , the day of the world final in Japan , Bhutan's national team played in the Changlimithan Stadium in Thimphu against the national team of Montserrat (203rd), and won its first international match. The result was 4 -. 0 Johan Kramer made about the documentary The Other Final . Smoking Bhutan has a strict tobacco laws. Since 2010, the sale of tobacco banned entirely. It is allowed to have tobacco possession. Import for private use is permitted. They pay 100% import tax if the tobacco was purchased in India, and 200% for imports from elsewhere. One should always wear the declaration in itself to prove that was legally imported. Illegally importing state prison. Smoking in public places, including restaurants, is prohibited. Restaurants often have a back room where smoking is allowed. Traffic and transport The international airport is Paro Airport . The government signed in December 2013 a contract with Nissan to supply dozens of Nissan Leafs . This should ensure that in March 2014 its cars are replaced by fully electric cars . Then, all taxis in the country's turn. The government has calculated that if all cars in the country to go electric driving, oil imports could decrease by 70%. Category:Bhutan Category:Country